1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the operation of trolling motors used with fishing boats. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus that allows a user to operate a trolling motor with his foot to maneuver a boat on water. The present invention also relates to an apparatus that has a rotatable chair attached so that a user can steer the boat with the chair and control the boat speed with his foot.
2. Discussion of Background
Fishing boats come in a variety of styles and with a variety of equipment. A fishing boat may be equipped with an inboard or outboard motor for propelling the boat from place to place on a body of water such as a lake or stream. Many boats are also equipped with the small outboard electric motors commonly known as "trolling motors." A trolling motor is usually smaller, quieter, and less powerful than the main outboard motor of the boat, thus, it is useful for maneuvering the boat quietly and slowly across the water. In a boat so equipped, a fisherman can fish while the boat is under way (propelled by the trolling motor), and/or after the boat has stopped. If the boat is in a moving body of water, the trolling motor can be used to maintain or restore the position of the boat. The use of a trolling motor maximizes the options available to the fisherman.
Trolling motors may be controlled by foot-operated controls, hand-operated controls, chair operated controls, or a combination thereof. For example, the angle of the motor (thus, the direction of travel of the boat) may be controlled by a tiller that controls the angle of the motor; and the motor head may have and on/off switch, speed control, and forward/reverse switch. In some types of motors, some or all of these may be replaced by foot-operated switches. Many users find that foot-operated controls are more convenient for use while fishing. Although such foot-operated control systems provide the fisherman with free use of his hands, presently-available systems may be inconvenient or difficult to operate.
The most common complaint about presently available trolling motor control devices is the necessity for the user to constantly reposition his body and, or the device, while simultaneously managing fishing equipment and controlling the movement of the boat. This invention does not merely simplify this set of tasks; it actually eliminates any need for a fisherman to position his foot to a specific orientation of the foot to the control assembly or reposition his foot on the control assembly to control all the speeds of the trolling motor while actively steering the boat.
This invention also allows an operator to use a chair rotationally connected to the trolling motor to steer the boat and control all the speeds of the boat with his foot (or leg). Regardless of the orientation of the chair to the speed control means. The operator may steer the boat while he is seated in the chair or if he wishes, he can stand near the chair and rotate the chair as if it were a steering wheel to steer the boat.